A Legato Legacy
by finalfantasyrocks
Summary: What happens when the three children of Sango and Miroku end up somehow in the past? Will they find their way back? Or will they get a chance to help their parents get together? And how will their instruments actually kill demons?
1. Chapter 1

A Legato Legacy

Me: Hey! It's my fourth fic… but please still no flames! I'm flame resistant! (puts on glasses and Happy Bunny Shirt)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Nor do I own Happy Bunny. I do own Sariana, Serune, and Setsuna. Please don't steal! Ask first! Not that anyone would want my characters anyway…

* * *

On a moonlit on the edge of a village, sounds could be heard from inside a hut. Anyone walking by could tell that it was a girl practicing her flute, as seemed to be customary now. The slightly deeper sound of an oboe accompanied it, and a buzzing sound followed.

"Setsuna! What is that horrible noise!" The flute player, a 13-year-old girl, yelled at her younger sister. The oboe player, their brother and the middle child, stepped back and watched as his little sister smiled.

"It's a Kazoo! AuntKagome gave it to me! Do you want to try, Sariana?" Setsuna replied. Sariana shook her head and played a quick scale. Setsuna turned to her brother. "What about you, Serune?"

11-year-old Serune sighed. "Are you sure she meant for you to actually play that? I mean, Aunt Kagome gave us some things that we were never allowed to use. Like toys that break if you drop them."

"Aunt Kagome said I was a big girl and that I should play it lots! She said that 6 is a big number!"

Footsteps could be heard in the dirt outside. Voices accompanied them. The two oldest siblings began to play a song, knowing that if the approaching people knew they had stopped, they could be in trouble. Sure enough, their parents walked in only seconds later.

"Miroku! I told you to let me kill the demon. It wouldn't have been that hard. But, of course, you just had to step in!" Sariana's notes staggered as she tried to avoid laughing. Her mother always got so frustrated over these things.

"Sango, I only wanted to make sure that you were safe." Miroku, their father, replied. He was smiling, but Sango wasn't smiling back. "Come, Sango, I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know. I just think that I should be the one slaying the demons. Isn't that kind of a part of the _demon slayer's job!_"

By this time, both Serune and Sariana had gone into another room. Setsuna, however, stayed and stared at her mother in amazement. She finally snapped out of her shocked state and pulled on her mom's shirt.

"Mama, were you really a demon slayer?" She asked. Sango went down on her knees to get level with her daughter.

"Yes, I was. I still am. Unless someone keeps destroying my demons!" Miroku followed the others into the other room, knowing that this was a war he couldn't win.

"That's so cool! What happened to all the other demon slayers, though? And how come I've never met Grandpa? All the other kids have 2 grandpas and grandmas except for me. I don't have any."

Sango sighed. The others kids hadn't run into this problem. There had been no mention of grandparents at all from them. "Well, Setsuna, you know that there are some pretty mean demons out there, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, one of them was really, really mean. He hired some demon slayers, and was impersonating a Lord. I was one of the people sent to the castle."

"Cool! Did he give you stuff?"

"No… He…" Setsuna stared eagerly at her mother, who paused to find a way to simplify this to ease the 6-year-old mind. "He sent some demons to our village. They took away everyone who was still there."

"Oh. Were grandpa and you there?"

"No. We were at the castle."

"Okay. What happened to you?"

"The mean demon controlled the mind of my little brother. Kohaku put all of us to sleep. I was the only one who woke up."

"So grandpa went to sleep for a really long time? And so did Kohaku?"

"That's right. It looks like you'll be going to sleep too." Sango smiled as she picked up her yawning daughter. She carried her into the room where the others had gone, and Sariana was playing her highest note, accompanied by an intentional squeak from Serune. Miroku eagerly followed his wife into the next room where the children slept.

* * *

As soon as they were sure that the youngest had gone to sleep, it was time face the other two. Apparently, Serune and Sariana had found the demon cat Kirara to be a pillow, easily falling into a deep sleep. Miroku and Sango creeped into the room near the entrance, where they began to talk about the past.

"How did it go? Did you explain the situation well to her?" Miroku questioned, plastering a sutra onto the wall. He always claimed that anything could just walk through that door. They had to be protected.

"Yes. I explained that those who were in the village were taken away and that the rest of us were put to sleep by Kohaku. I was the only one who woke up."

"Good wording. Better than I would've done."

"What will you do? Setsuna will probably ask you tomorrow. What will you tell her about your father, Miroku?"

"I'm not sure. I could say that… um… He drowned."

"Very good Miroku. Then she'll wonder where, how, and what drowning is."

"Okay… what if he got killed?"

"Didn't you notice that I avoided telling her that?"

"How about he died in a windstorm?"

"I suppose that's better than the rest. As long as you avoid the wind tunnel. We should never tell them about that. Setsuna will have nightmares, Serune will brag, and Sariana will constantly be checking her hands." Sango laid down and turned away from her husband.

"I won't tell if you won't tell." Miroku taunted, laying down as well.

"I won't tell. Now go to sleep. Inuyasha and Kagome will be coming in the morning."

"You never told me that!" Miroku replied, but Sango was already asleep.

* * *

Please R&R! Thanx! (Meep meep-meep-meep!) 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been far too long hasn't it? Kiya desu .v

I'm going to try my best. I'm sorry if the writing style changes. I've gotten old since the last chapter. XD

Chapter 2

* * *

The next morning was beyond hectic. Serune overslept, Setsuna woke up too early, and Sariana wanted to show off her amazing flute skills. It was barely sunrise when Setsuna bounced into her parent's room. The girl jumped swiftly onto the mat that her parents were sleeping on and laid down. Her dad let out an arm and hugged her, whispering for her not to wake her mother up.

Naturally, the young girl misunderstood. Setsuna began poking Sango, much to Miroku's dismay. She rolled over in response and yawned before opening her eyes. "Ah, Setsuna."

"Good morning!" The girl was far, far too happy for early morning. "We're having visitors today! We have to get up and be all ready when they come!"

Sango and Miroku blinked at each other. Setsuna was now standing and pulling at her father's arm, trying to get him to stand. Reluctantly, the monk obeyed and followed the girl out of the room, Sango following just a bit after. At least she had the decency to keep her voice down, even if she was talking nonstop.

"We're having visitors we're having visitors Daddy! Daddy, we should go get food! Maybe pick some really yummy berries and apples and we can eat them with everybody! Can we? Please?" Miroku glanced over to Sango, who was peeling carrots. She nodded and he took the young girl's hand.

"Why don't we go find all of that yummy food you're talking about?" Setsuna cheered and dragged Miroku outside. He walked along obediently, a bit behind her, as she pulled his arm in various directions toward where she thought the food might be. After being consistently wrong, however, she huffed and sat down in the middle of the forest. Miroku looked down before crouching next to her.

"Something wrong?"

"I can't find anything And I'm trying so hard" He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Ganbare, Na-chan. We'll find something soon enough. You're a really good explorer. Brave, too, going so deep into the forest." Truthfully, they weren't far from the edge, but she didn't need to know that. As he expected, the little girl perked up and stood, taking a classic hero stance.

"I'm going to be the best… ex… ploder ever!"

As he was dragged deeper into the forest, Miroku realized that maybe she wasn't quite ready for this type of exploring yet. But maybe that was just his protectiveness kicking in. He followed along until the girl stopped, crossed her arms, and shivered violently.

"Na-chan?"

"There was… a weird feeling…" Sure enough, it was a protective instinct. There was a loud yell, and Miroku wrapped his arms around his daughter as something jumped out of the trees.

* * *

Eh? That was… short… sorry for the SERIOUS delay. Ne I'll be back as soon as I can! .v


End file.
